X12: The Island
The Island is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninety-second episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Island Utopia. Summary Amos, Kezia, and Amarie take the students to the island of Utopia. Meanwhile, HAX's superweapon reawakens: Tyler Steele... Plot The rangers destroy Phantasms as they threaten a bank. Psychos needs the money, but the rangers put a stop to it. Good exercise. Adrian walks into the old office of Harold Avery before he was kidnapped. He walks past the Development Team. They are rudderless without their leader. Harold himself, is clearly not all there at HAX. His eyes are glassy, his veins popping. His mind, belongs to HAX. Saul Jenkins walks into Harold's office on their remote Island. "Mr. Avery, I trust you've finished Project Rebirth, and are ready for Testing Phase 1 to begin?" Jenkins asks. Harold responds with a crazed, yet calmed and mellowed "Yes, Senator Jenkins. He is ready..." A body in an energy fluid field is revealed. He is suspend in animation. Saul smirks and places his hand on his chin. "Awake him. Awake, Tyler Steele!" "Yes, Senator Jenkins..." Harold defrosts the body, and from the tube, Tyler Steele emerges. "You! You made me a monster! You made me a MONSTER!" Tyler yells. The former EDF Silver Ranger lunges at Harold and Saul, but Saul activates a device attached to his neck and shocks him. His eyes transform and his veins change like Harold's. He is now under Saul's Control as well... Back at the school, Amarie and Kezia bring an email to Adrian's attention. "Adrian! I got this e-mail for the island of Utopia! Apparently it's run by people with X-energy, who chronicle the history of the X-Energy and how we came to be. Artifacts and everything! We think It will be very neat for our classes to learn about our history!" Kezia says. Adrian looks at them with a smile. "You two just want a vacation, right?" He says, seeing right through their plan. They smile, knowing that they've been caught. But they get to go, and soon enough, their classes are going to Utopia. Amos stows away, and goes with them. " Room for one more?" Kezia asks what of his class, but he got that covered by the new school counselor Mr. Mickey. Mickey is wimpy and scared pushover, and it didn't take much for Amos to convince him. "That's not right! Your students will literally BREAK Mickey!" Amarie says. Amos laughs it off. Meanwhile,back at the school, Mickey fails to get the class under control, as they throw paper planes and are loud. "Please Miles don't! You too Phoebe, stop! Oh c'mon Ken do you have to-ughhhh!!!" Mickey sighs. Razorback and Phantasma talk again. As they do, Slash walks by, and begins to phase in and out of his human form. His anger has finally worn out it's wear, and he transforms back. Victor has returned. "I see I've calmed down." Victor begins to walk out of the compound, as Phantasma and Razorback chase him down. "HEY! SLASH!" Phantasma yells. "Where you offff to friend????" Razorback yells. "My next adventure. My contract here is up. See you around..." Victor walks off. Razorback yells "NO ONE LEAVE THE FAMILY OF X!" but Victor slaps him aside. Phantasma jumps at him as well, but he smashes her with his duffel bag. His brute strength way overpowers these two , leaving them completely destroyed. "No one leaves the Family huh, guess that makes me a no one." Victor says. The Island of Utopia is amazing. High tech, and filled with people of X-Energy, its a paradise for them. Kezia is overcome by what she sees, while Amarie realizes the true potential of the X-Human race. Amos is just glad to not have to work. Likewise, the class is happy to be on a field trip instead off class. The tour guide approaches. Her name, Alice McConnell. She is peppy and young and extremely friendly. "Hello Chau School Students! Welcome to Utopia, a paradise for X-Humans." she greets them. She then introduces the group to the features of the island: its hotel, pool, food, nightlife, all the fun things to just unwind and relax. The team reaches the bonfire, and they begin to relax. The students are in the hotel, asleep. Kezia and Amarie absolutely adore the potential of the Island. Kezia even proposes that they all move to the island. Amarie begins to think that a good idea. Amos however is suspicious. "All that glitters is not gold. This island, just because it's awesome, doesn't mean it heaven on Earth. They are people too. They are just as imperfect as we are. And I have a feeling we'll figure out this island's skeletons tomorrow." Kezia is not having it. She scolds Amos. "Can it Amos. We can't have this one thing, without you trashing it. We have a place for ourselves, I know that for sure! If you are too blind to see it, then that's your loss." Saul and Harold send out Tyler. Saul says, "Your hunt begins..." "Yes master..." Tyler responds As Tyler is now active, he moves like an animal through the island, and soon enough, it is revealed they too are on Utopia. Psychos's Magnum Stone begins to overereact. Someone has been awakened, and they have an insane amount of X-Energy. The Soul Awakener does the same. Emilia and Niko see the insanity ensuing Psychos sends out his newest soldier Metalback. "From the remains of Bill Weathers, arrise Metalback! Use your magnitism to find the source of this energy! We must have it!" As Metalback is released, Adrian orders Brian and Niko to take him on, as he and Emilia try to figure out what's going on. Brian and Niko use the Ram Hammer and the Honjo Mansamune, and hold off Metalback. On the island, the next day goes by, and Kezia begins to see cracks in paradise. Things aren't in the same place. The people she saw yesterday are not here. Brian and Niko finish Metalback off, and defeat him with the Samurai Energy Megazord. The Megazord however splits up due to an energy source connected to it. Somewhere, another X-Spirit is being born. At the same time, the Energy source is fully awoken. They track it to Utopia. Emilia is befuddled. "I've never seen such energy. Only on...Oh no...." Tyler hunts... Night falls. Kezia, faced with her suspicions, tries to deny the idea that the Utopia is a lie. Alice McConnell walks up and speaks into her walkie-talkie. "Found the final 3. Ready for pickup." Saul Jenkins speaks back. "Project Rebirth. Engage..." Suddenly, the three are attacked. Tyler Steele is in his hunt. His physical ability is mmuch greater than any of the other three.Alice shoots sleep gas at the rangers, and causes them to be loopy. "Hey! YOU!" Kezia says. She uses her wind powers to blow the gas away. Amos' punches are nothing to Tyler, as he punches him away. "No messing around with this guy! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Kezia "AURA X-CHANGE" Their ranger forms are nothing compared to Tyler. Amarie uses King Arthur's Broadsword, but to no avail. Tyler knocks out Amos and Kezia, leaving Amarie alone. She tries to take his power by demorphing and grabbing his arms, "GRAAAAAAA!" Tyler screams as his power is tapped out "WOAAAAAAAA!" Amarie says as the power surges. The power surge is too much for her, and the two are knocked out. Alice collects the 4. The next day, they wake up, upside down. Kezia realizes the falsehood of Utopia. As it turns out, the entire Island is a trap set by HAX, to test their super soldier Tyler Steele. And it worked perfectly. "You, and all your students, and all your fellow X-Freaks will finally be ours to control. Super SOldiers of HAX, and wewill be able to lease you out to whoevr we want. You belong to US now...HAHAHA!" Alice says as she walks away. Tyler walks in the room. Amos and Kezia rememeber Tyler Steele. They tell Amarie. "He was a Ranger before us, before any of us, he was a teammate of Dr. Aaron Jacobs against U.L.S.A.R. But before that, Adrian found his power. He helped us become the Rangers we are now. He left us years ago for the simple life." Kezia says. Amos calls out to him "TYLER! You are not a gun! Remember my voice! Remember!" Tyler breaks down and begins to have flashbacks. "NOOOOOOO!" It seems the brainwashing is wearing off... Debuts *Utopia *Metalback Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''X-Men S1E7: Slave Island *Lesson 15: Caged Up (Seishinger Counterpart) *Lesson 17: Golden Boy (Tyler Steele Return/Gold Character Debut) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy